


Sex Amulet

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Groping, Happy Sex, M/M, Magic, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mind Control, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a young woman chews out her dad for being a dad, she was asked to go to the beach to treasure hunt with her twin friends that she was secretly in love with, then they find an unusual amulet. After eating a troubling meal with the twins, the girl quickly realizes that her amulet wasn't a normal amulet, making her take her boys home to fulfill their dirty wishes until their heart's content.





	Sex Amulet

“Honey, please go outside once in a while.” My dad whined, making me look up at him from my book.

“Why?” I asked, then I grinned. “I like being a recluse.”

He whined as he stepped into my house, carrying bags full of food.

“Dad, I moved out so you didn't have to worry about me.” I whined. “Take those to your house.”

"Why? I like being a butler and getting your food for you, " He said with a smile.

“I refuse to pay that bill, not that I can even afford it.” I growled. “I didn’t ask for a butler.”

He chuckled as he walked into my kitchen and started to put the perishables away.

“I mean it dad.” I whined. “I don’t want a butler. I’ll take the food if you stop putting it away.”

“Deal.” He said quickly with a grin.

“You did that on purpose, didn't you?” I asked in frustration.

HE giggled as he nodded.

“Please go entertain your friends.” She said, making me look to the door and saw no one. “They’re outside fighting over who should interrupt you from your book.”

“Well they know I hate it.” I said. “Seems like you don't. Which friend are you talking about?”

“Your secret crushes.” He said with a grin, making me looked to the door as I hoped they weren’t standing there to hear that, then I sighed in relief as I saw they weren't, making him chuckle. “I can’t believe you fell in love with twins. Don't you get tired of trying to tell them apart?”

“Nope.” I said as i shook my head with a smile. “I don't have troubles telling since I found out the secret a long time ago.”

“So your purposely going for both of them?” He asked, making me giggle as I nodded.

“I don't want just one of my favorite cuties.” I said with another giggle. “I like having a set at my disposal.”

He laughed.

“I wonder how long that’s going to work out since you have to choose eventually.” He said.

“Says you, I’ll stay single if I’m going to break the law with having two husbands, which I don't think I am…" I growled, then stopped talking as i thought about it. "I think I might need to find a book about that, just to be sure.”

My dad stared at me in disapproval, then he sighed and walked out of the house.

“Guys she’s not reading a book anymore.” He said with frustration in his voice. “Thanks for telling me that she doesn’t like being bothered while reading.”

“We did.” Roger said. “It’s not our fault you didn't listen to us. Is she in the mood for our visit now?”

“Yes she is Evan.” He said as I grabbed my make up kit and started to make sure it was perfect.

“I’m not Evan, he is.” Roger said with a giggle.

“Sorry.” My dad said.

“It’s fine.” Evan said as I saw them step in, making me put my makeup away before they looked at me.

Once they looked at me, they smiled as they saw me not in my book.

“I’m so glad her dad took the hit and not us.” Evan said, then held up a metal detector. "We want to go to the beach. Want to come?" 

“Sure.” I said and set my book down.

“Really you were reading the dictionary.” Roger asked with a chuckle. "Do you want to be a nerd like us?"

“ Yes I am?” I asked as I held back my smile.

“Then knock yourself out.” Evan said with a giggle. “We like smart girls.”

I smiled as I was glad to hear that since I wanted to be as smart as them.

“So whos car are we taking?” I asked.

“Um, that’s still up to debate.” Evan said nervously. “We were hoping yours since ours is an embarrassment right now.”

“I don't mind.” I said. "I'm almost out of gas by the way so make it stretch."

“No, We’ll take our car.” Roger said.

“No, that’s not right.” Evan whined.

“We don't want to find out that she was stranded with no gas because of us.” Roger growled, making evan's face soften, then he sighed.

“Let me clean it up better at least.” Evan said.

“It can’t be any worse than my car.” I said as I stared to walk toward the door. “I’ve been neglecting to clean it out for a month.”

“Wait.” Evan said as he grabbed my arm before I could leave, making me look at him and saw he was worried now.

“I’m not a judging type you know.” I said.

Evan looked to his brother, then sighed. “Just let me pick up a few things please.”

“Fine.” I said as I went back to my dictionary.

“No don't start reading.” Roger yelped. “It’s not that messy.”

I smiled and turned to him.

“Then it’s not that bad because mine is.” I said.

“Quickly brother.” Roger said. “If she starts reading it’s game over.”

I giggled as I slowly reached for the dictionary, making Evan run to the car. I laughed as I pulled back then walked to Roger.

“So how’s your day been going?” I asked as I kissed him on the cheek, making him stare at me with color slowly filling his face.

“It just became better.” He said, making me giggle. “I mean now that you are going to the beach with us.”

“Uh huh sure, that’s the reason alright.” I said with a giggle, making him look away nervously. “Did you guys get a home yet or are you still living with your parents. I finally managed to ditch mine… Well sorta. My dad can’t seem to take the hint yet.”

“No we are still looking.” He said. “We are living in our car since my dad is getting on our nerves.”

“No, don't live in your car.” I whined, then I smiled nervously as he looked at me. “Live with me. I'm kinda struggling with money.”

He smiled.

“I have to run that option with my brother first.” He said. “We don't make decisions alone.”

“That’s fine.” I said as my smile faded since Evan was too nervous to barge into someone's life like that.

His face filled with slight worry.

“Are you hurting that bad?” He asked.

“No, don't worry about that.” I said as I didn't want to make him worry and pressure his brother, but I saw his face fill with more worry anyways.

Evan came into the doorway.

“I think I got everything.” He said.

“About time.” Roger said. “We need to talk.”

“No you don’t.” I said and pulled them to their car.

“What’s going on.” Evan asked as he looked at me in worry, then to his brother. “What did you say to her to make her worry."

“I’m not worried.” I said as I got to their car and got ready to sit in the back.

“No you have shotgun.” Evan said quickly.

I looked at him and saw he was hiding something now as i saw a hint of worry.

“Is something the matter?” I asked.

“No, my brother likes the have his seat too far back and I don't want you cramped.” Evan said.

I took a deep breath as I didn't like this secret if it was making him lie to me, then I got into the front seat as I closed my door. I looked into the mirror as they walked into view of it.

“What are you doing, she knows when we are lying.” Roger’s lips said, then looked into the mirror I was staring at, making me look away and pretend I didn't see anything.

I looked around to see what could be the problem just as I saw several condom packages stuffed between the chair, making me smile as I had an idea of what they were trying to do now, but I quickly put on my straight face and put on my seat belt as Evan got in the driver seat, then looked at him as he reached for the key.

“Seat belt.” I said.

“Yes mom.” Evan said with a giggle, then put on the seat belt. “Can’t have this pretty face going through the windshield.”

“You can say that again.” I mumbled with a smile.

Once we got to the beach, everyone got out the car as I grabbed a book from off the dashboard.

“Hay, no reading allowed.” Evan growled as he took the book. “You won't like this book since it's boring.”

“I like all books.” I said as I reached for it, but he pulled away and tossed it to his brother.

“Return that to the library please.” He said.

“And let you find all the treasure, no way.” Roger said then put it in the car as Evan pulled me to the beach.

“So what college are you going to guys?” I asked. “I wish to join it.”

“We don’t have one yet.” Evan said as he started to sweep the metal detector around.

After finding several coins and trash, I started to feel hungry.

“Anyone wish to get something to eat?” I asked.

“Sure.” Evan said.

“But your not buying.” Roger said, making me sigh as I wish I never said anything.

“What did you do to piss her off?” Evan growled.

“Nothing, I pissed myself off for saying something that I shouldn’t have.” I said.

“Say what?” Evan asked.

“Nothing.” I said, making him look to his brother, but I covered his mouth.

“Please don't.” Evan said. “I won't get upset or anything.”

I sighed and pulled my hand away.

“She’s hurting this month on cash.” Roger said.

“And why would I get upset with that?” Evan asked in confusion.

“Worried is the correct word.” I said as Evan’s metal detector sounded, making me look to him.

“Looks like you're finding all the treasure anyways.” Roger whined, making Evan giggle as he got ready to dig it up.

Once he started to dig, he didn't find anything on the first try, making Roger wave his detector over it.

“Another three inches.” Roger said. “This one has been here awhile if it’s that deep.”

Evan started to dig again and reached down, then pulled out a necklace that was covered in diamonds, making my mouth drop open.

“Damn, what a find.” Evan said, then looked at me and smile.

“No don't use that to win her over.” Roger whined, making me giggle as he placed it around my neck.

I looked to it as I wiped it clean, then saw a piece of metal with Japanese writing on it.

“Your wish is everyone's command?” I read out in confusion. “Okay this guy got the saying wrong, but I still like it.”

“You can read that?” Evan asked.

“Really, I know something you guys don’t?” I asked, then put the back of my hand to my head. “i think I’m going to faint.”

Roger giggled as I stared to fall back.

“Now let's get you fed.” Evan said as he pulled me to a vendor.

“Yes please.” I said. “I’m starving, but nothing expensive like that please. I don't want you struggling as well.”

“Okay what do you suggest.” He asked as he looked at me.

“Um, let your brother decide since I can’t decide if I want Mexican or American.”

“So Taco Bell or the buffet is my options.” Roger said as he looked to the restaurants that was in front of us.

“Well that’s a first to have my cravings right in front of me when I have them.” I said, making Evan giggle. “Taco Bell is cheaper, so we go there.”

“As you wish.” The brothers said at the same time, making me smile.

“Don’t start sounding like a butler please.” I said.

“We won’t.” The brothers said at the same time again with a smile.

“Jeez, I love it when you guys do that.” I said with a giggle as we walked into the Taco Bell.

“Get what you wish.” Evan said. “We can afford here no problem.”

“Okay, four bean burritos will be fine for me.” I said, making the man push it in as he looked to my friends.”

“You pick for us too we can’t decide.” Evan said.

“What he said.” Roger said with a chuckle.

“Get them the same then.” I said, the man smiled and put it in.

“Go have a seat guys, I’ll wait for it.” I said. “Don’t argue this time. You don't need to do everything for me.”

“As you wish.” The brothers said at the same time and walked to the table, making me smile as I shook my head.

“Are they your brothers?” The man asked.

I shook my head.

“Their my boyfriends.” I said, making him smile.

Once I got our food I sat down at the table and saw the boys staring at each other in slight confusion.

“Something the matter?” I asked in worry.

“No, we are fine.” Evan said.

“Tell me the truth please.” I said. “I won't be angry at you.”

“As you wish.” Evan said. “We think we are possessed.”

“Okay?” I said in concern as Roger stared at him in frustration, but Evan shook his head, making it fade away as he looked at me.

“What's going on guys?” I asked as I was becoming nervous. “You guys are acting strange.”

“No don’t be nervous.” Evan said. “We’re fine.”

I nodded and took a deep breath, then passed out the food.

“Are we going back to treasure hunting or do you have other plans with me?” I asked as I kept my straight face on.

“More treasure sounds fun.” Evan said with a smile, making Roger nod with a smile.

“Okay eat up and we can go.” I said with slight frustration building in me since they aren't telling me what they really want.

Once I finished eating I looked at Evan and saw him staring at Roger with slight panic on his face, but it faded as he saw me look at him. I looked at Roger and saw confusion as he stared at the table.

“Am I doing something wrong guys?” I asked. “You guys are starting to make me worry for you.”

“No, it’s not you.” Evan said quickly as he placed his hand on my hand, making me look to it, then nod.

“Let’s go treasure hunting then.” I said as I stood up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Evan whispered forcefully, making me look at him and saw his face was filled with confusion, then he looked at me as I stared at him in worry. “I’m fine.”

“No your not, do you want me to wait in the car so you can solve your problems?” I asked.

Evan looked at his brother, then back to me.

“No it’s fine.” He said. “We are fine.”

I sighed and walked to the beach. A few minute of them not saying anything, I looked at them and saw them looking at each other.

“Just kiss already.” I said with a giggle, then stared in shock as they kissed each other as they stared at me in disbelief. “The hell, Are you guys gay?”

Panic filled Evan's face.

“Calm brother.” Roger said. “She’s catching on anyways with our actions in the past.”

I stared at them as I don’t have any clue on what he was talking about.

“Tell me what you mean by that.” I said, making Evan shake his head quickly.

“We aren’t gay, but we experimented on each other and we liked it.” Roger said, making Evan look at me in panic.

“We still like you though.” Evan said quickly as I stared at Roger in disbelief. “We aren’t gay.”

I looked at him and smiled as that wasn’t something I thought they were into.

“That’s fine.” I said. “I think it’s kinda hot.”

Roger laughed as Evan stared at me in disbelief.

“Are you willing to allow me to watch?” I asked, making Roger look at me in disbelief. then I my smile faded nervously as I didn't meant to let that fantasy slip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cross that line. Since you spilled a secret, I'll spill one, I kinda have a crush on you guys and want you both to live with me.”

“No don't get nervous.” Roger said. “We know that part, well he didn't on the moving in part.”

“Do you wish to move in with me?” I asked with a nervous smile. “I could use your help with the bills and I can watch you guys do your thing.”

Evan’s face became a cherry as he stared at Roger, making me giggle as it made him so much cuter.

“That is a yes since he doesn’t object.” Roger said, making Evan looked at me. “We also have a crush on you, but we didn’t want to go to fast since you have to pick one of us.”

“No I don't.” I said. “I want both of you.”

Evan's face filled with disbelief.

“Okay I can’t hold back my question now that there is a puzzle piece missing.” I said. “Is that condom I found in the car meant for me.”

Roger laughed.

“No that was...” Roger started to say, but Evan grabbed his mouth.

“Really, after finding out that I like the idea of you guys doing naughty things to each other, you still try to hide things from me.” I growled. “Then you tell me if you don't want him to say it.”

“I masturbate with them.” Evan said, making me stare at him in disbelief as he started to panic.

“What in the world.” I said, then I started to see a pattern of something strange. “French kiss your brother.”

Evan did as I said, making my face start to heat up as I smiled, then confusion filled my face as I remember something, making me look to my necklace's words.

I took off the necklace and looked back to them.

“Stop kissing him.” I said, but he didn't stop as he was enjoying it now.

“That is so hot.” I said with a giggle, making Roger push him away as he looked at him in embarrassment. “I want you to kiss me and Roger don't get in the way.”

Roger stared at me in confusion, then I placed the necklace back on as I looked at him.

“Kiss me.” I said.

“Roger’s face filled with nervousness as he moved over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

“Okay, that isn’t right.” Evan whined. “Get rid of that.”

“Nope, I don't like throwing away a gift from my boyfriend.” I said with a giggle. “I will treasure your gift forever."

I smiled mischievously as an idea came into my mind.

"Please don't make us do something that will get us in trouble." Evan whined.

"Seriously?" I whined. "I would never. This is what i was going to say. Tell me your fantasies towards me."

"I want to fuck your ass in the shower while my brother fuck your pussy." Evan said, then is face filled with panic, making my face start to burn up as Roger laugh nervously.

"I think I can allow that now that you live with me and I know you guys like me the same way." I said. "Come on let’s go home. I wish to make your wet dreams come true.”

Roger laughed as evan stared at me in shock.

“I have no problems with that.” Roger said as they walked to their car. “You will have to use the necklace on him though since he’s too shy to allow that.”

Evan slugged him, making him moan in pain.

“Don’t ever hit him that hard again.” I growled. “I don't want either of your perfect bodies bruised."

Roger giggled.

“She's really loving your gift.” Roger said. “I am too if we are going to get our virginity taken.”

“Wait you didn't take each others virginity?” I asked as they got into the car.

“Nope.” Roger said. “We didn't go past third base.”

“Shut up.” Evan growled as his face became more red.

“It seems I won't be getting my wish after all.” I said with a sigh, making them look at me. “I refuse to abuse this necklaces abilities when you don't want it.”

“What were you planning?” Roger asked as I got into the car.

“An orgie.” I said with a smile.

“Oh God, please brother.” Roger begged. “You need to get laid and so do I.”

I looked at Evan and saw him staring at me with nervousness, making me sigh.

“Just take us home.” I said and looked forward, then put my seat belt on. “We’ll go at his pace.”

“Damn it brother.” Roger whined as he started the car. “You made her upset.”

“No, he didn't.” I said. “It’s his to give, not mine to steal. I will wait for him to be ready like a normal person.”

Once we got home, I looked at them.

“Please make yourself at home and move in as soon as you can.” I said “I am kinda lonely and hope to make you guys happy. Oh and don't worry about this months bills, I already paid them.”

I got out of the car and walked into my house, then started to put the rest of the food away while starting to prepare a roast for dinner.

Someone grab me from behind and hug me, then grabbed my breast as he kissed my neck.

“Please don't make your brother want me out of jealousy Roger.” I said as I grabbed his hand.

“It’s not me.” Roger said, making me look at him and saw him smiling, then I smiled and let go if his hand. "You're in control so take it at your own speed Evan.”

He nod as he reached under my shirt and grabbed my breast, then I felt him jerk back, making me look back and saw Roger grinning.

“You ready to hit a grand slam yet?” Roger asked as I looked to his hand and saw it was in his shorts, making me blush with a grin.

“I can’t believe she really likes that.” Evan said. “I thought we would scare her away with that.”

“Nope, I love you guys and will do anything for you guys.” I said.

“Even give me your necklace?” He asked.

I looked at him and saw he was serious.

“Fine, but don't abuse it illegally.” I said as I took it off and held it up.

“I wasn’t, I just didn't want you using it on me anymore.” He said.

“Then I won’t.” I said as he grabbed it. “I’ll use it on him.”

“I don't mind now that I know what’s going on.” Roger said with a giggle. “I am at your command.”

Evan smiled as he shook his head.

“Having a girl control him against his will is one of his fantasies.” He said, then placed the necklace around my neck.

The stove beeped, making me put the roast in the oven as Evan grabbed my ass and felt around until his hand was on my crotch. I smiled as I could tell he was getting horny now. I turned to him and stared at him as I could see he was still too nervous.

“I will not allow only one of you to have me.” I said. “It’s either all or nothing. You both can touch me, but none will get my clothes off without both of you present. I hope you allow me to watch you go to third base with each other someday though.”

I watched them start leaving the room.

“Oh shit, not an order necklace.” I said.

“Calm, we are doing this on our own.” Evan said with a giggle. “You didn't say it the sentence right to make it an order.”

“Oh okay, I was hoping that's how it worked.” I said with a sigh of relief. “I don't want you guys scared of me.”

“That’s not possible.” They said at the same time as I followed them to my room. “We love you as well.”

“Then I need to find a book to see if I can have both of you as my husband instead of just one.”

“Man, what's with you and your books?” Evan whined.

“What kind of nerd are you?” I asked. “Nerds love books.”

“Not exactly.” Evan said. “We like computers.”

“Great, something I'm not good at.” I whined, making them giggle as Roger got on my bed.

“So how do you want to start this?” He asked as he pulled down his shorts, revealing his soft four inch cock.

Evan looked at me, making me sigh as I saw his nervousness rise.

“I’ll be in the shower.” I said as I walked away.

Once I got to the bathroom, I started to take off my clothes, then I heard Roger giggle, making me look towards him and saw Evan staring at me with a cherry face as he bit his lip nervously as his brother stared at him.

“Care to join me and fulfill that fantasy?” I asked as sexy as I could with a grin, making Roger giggle as Evan grinned nervously.

I turned on the water, then looked back to see them still standing there clothed, making me sigh and get into the shower. I took off my necklace and started to wash it off, then put it on the shower neck as I felt someone grope me, making me moan as he sent jolts through my body from touching my clit, then I looked back to see them both naked and in the shower. I smiled and turned to them as I got my hair wet and stared at their six inch hard shafts.

“God that’s such a beautiful sight.” Roger said with a giggle.

Evan turned to him and started to kiss him, then my smile turn to a grin, making Roger smile as he started to kiss back with his eyes closed. I reached around and grabbed their cocks, making them both twitch.

“Damn you got a soft touch brother.” They said at the same time, making them open their eyes in confusion and looked down.

“Sorry, couldn't resist.” I said nervously as I pulled away.

“No please continue.” Roger said as he grabbed my hands and placed them back on their cocks. I started to kiss Evan’s neck as they started to kiss each other again. A few seconds of fondling them, Evan reached back and groped me, then pushed his finger into me. I yelped out from a sharp pinch, then he yanked back as he looked at his hand. Roger looked at him in worry as he saw blood on his finger.

“It’s okay.” I said. “That cherry was meant for you guys."

“But we didn't agree on who should take it.” Evan said.

Roger rolled his eyes.

“I don't care brother.” He said. “We both got our girl and she has us. Now let’s continue.”

Roger knelt down, then started to suck him, making me grin with embarrassment as Evan looked to me nervously, but it turned to a smile as he saw my face.

“My God, I didn’t realize your crush was that strong.” Evan said, making Roger giggle. “If you wish to do anything to me, then go ahead.”

I nodded and hugged him.

“Thank you guys for making my fantasies come true.” I said, making them giggle.

“Anytime.” He said.

I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash Evan, making him close his eyes as I washed his balls, then put a finger into his ass, making him moan.

“Oh, I like that.” He moaned, making me giggle as I looked at Roger’s cock and saw it was about two fingers wide, making me put three in Evan’s ass as he moaned. “That feels good.”

“You will like your brothers cock then.” I said, making him open his eyes and look down as Roger laughed from his shock.

“We don’t want to take each others virginity.” Roger said. “That belongs to you.”

“That’s fine, but please allow me to watch you take each others anal virginity after you guys take both of mine.”

“Um...” Roger said nervously.

“Or not.” I said and started to finger fuck Evan, making him moan as he pushed back on my fingers.

“What's wrong with you brother?” Roger asked. “You look like you are being sucked by me.”

“You need to do that.” Evan moaned as he started to grunt. “And I want your dick in me now.”

I laughed as Roger’s mouth dropped open.

“What are you doing to him to want that?” Roger asked just as I grabbed Evan’s cock and started to stroke him, then he moaned as he started to fuck my hand for a second and came into it.

“The hell.” Roger said as the cum squirted through my fingers. "That was way too quick. How did you make him do that?"

“She was finger fucking brother.” Evan moaned as I finger fucked him faster for a reward as I moved my reward that was in my hand closer to my face.

I stared at the cum since this was my first time seeing it out of the movies, then tasted it, making Roger giggle.

“That’s just wrong.” He said, then I started to lap it up. “Oh my god, she likes your cum brother.”

Evan looked at me, then smiled.

“Please suck me to my next orgasm after this shower and fulfill my newly thought up fantasy.” He said.

“Gladly.” I said, making Roger giggle, then pulled my fingers out of him.

“Your turn brother.” Evan said and pulled him to a stand, then swapped places with him before getting down on his knee. I watched him start sucking his brother as he stared at me. I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash Roger, then he gasped as I grabbed his balls.

“Damn that touch of yours is amazing.” He moaned.

Once he was clean, I looked toward Evan’s cock but it was hidden. He opened his legs as he saw me looking as a smile formed in his eyes, revealing about two finger of girth for his cock to, making me put a finger in his ass. Roger gasped and looked at me, then to Evan as he giggle.

“Just as I pushed in three fingers, making him moaned with disbelief.

“Does this mean I’m gay?” Roger yelped.

“No my bisexual lover.” I said as I started to finger fuck him. “You will like your brothers cock by the way.”

Evan giggle as Roger looked at him nervously, then I started to kiss Roger on the neck.

“I love you guys.” I said.

“We know if your doing this for us.” Roger moaned as his eyes closed.

“Tell me when your going to cum please.” I said as he started to grunt. “I want to try you out too.”

“Almost there.” He moaned. “Your good for being a virgin.”

“Not anymore.” I said and pushed Evan’s mouth off his brother, then started to stroke him, making Roger moan and start to fuck with my hands.

“Damn, have you done this before?” Roger moaned.

“No, only child.” I said. “And you guys are my first crush that I remember.”

Roger started to moan, making me start to rub his prostate, then he let out a louder moan and came into my hand.

“Wow, that felt amazing.” Roger moaned, making Evan laugh as finger fucked him faster while trying out his cum, but stared out in confusion as I didn't like his as much.

“Well I can’t mistaken you guys if I make you blindfold me and tie me up when you guys fuck me in every hole.” I said, making Evan stare at me in disbelief. “Well that's if you guys don't mind that, sorry for blurting out my fantasy, but I will still let you cum in my mouth if you don't want to do that.”

Roger blushed.

“That’s so wrong.” He said as Evan stood up.

I looked at him as he stared at my hand in curiosity, then grabbed it, making me stop finger fucking Roger. Roger opened his eyes and looked at his brother as he licked the cum off, then look at me in disbelief.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Roger said, making me giggle as I pulled out of him, then kissed him on the cheek

“Anyone want to wash me?” I asked.

“Hell yeah.” Evan yelped, making me giggle.

“You share with your brother.” I said and got in between them.

Roger stared at my breast as I broke the soap in half, then passed them out.

“Make sure your hands are rinsed of soap before finger fucking my pussy please.” I said.

“We know.” Roger said with a smile, then looked passed me. “But I think we have something else in mind.”

I looked back and saw Evan staring at my ass.

“That works too.” I said with a grin. “Who wants what end or are we fulfilling Evan's fantasy now that I see I'm in the position that he immaged it

“We’re good on what we have at the moment.” They both said at the same time, making me giggle.

“Then have at it.” I said as they moved in on me, then I grabbed Roger’s cock that was still hard and lined it up as I felt Evan opened my ass cheeks.

I gasped as he started to rim me, making me fall into Roger as it sent a chill through my body.

“Wow that was a unique feeling.” I said.

“That's worse than you eating my cum.” Roger whined. “Don’t do that brother.”

“Too bad.” Evan said as I closed my eyes in pleasure. “Don’t look at me.”

“Well, I can’t make you now that I see her face.” Evan said, making me smile.

“Push in please.” I moaned.

“Not just yet.” Roger said as he got on his knees and started to eat me out, making me moan as I leaned against the wall. A second later Evan stopped rimming me, then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as I felt his cock push past my cheeks.

“You ready?” Evan asked.

I nodded as Roger’s tongue moving deep in me made me not able to talk.

“Damn brother, don't put her to sleep with your poor performance.” Evan said with a giggle, then Roger started to eat me harder, making me moan as my legs gave out from the pleasure, but Evan started carrying me.

“Damn it too late.” Roger said with a giggle.

Evan pushed in my backdoor as pain shoot through my ass from his girth, making me whine.

“Slow down brother.” Roger yelped.

“No, just shove it all in at once.” I moaned, making them giggle as Evan did as he was told, then he moaned.

“Damn she’s tight.” Evan moaned, just as I let out a low moan and came into Roger’s mouth.

“Damn she has good ass mussels too.” Evan moaned, making his brother giggle.

“I can’t talk when it comes to eating cum now.” Roger said. “She's not bad herself."

“Let me try.” Evan said as he started to fuck me.

Something touch my lips, making me open my eyes and saw Roger grinning as he fed me my cum. I smiled as I happily ate it since I already knew I like the taste of myself, making him giggle, the move his hand to his brother once I closed my eyes.

“You're right she is good.” Evan said. “Now help me out, she's getting heavy.”

“Bad words towards a girl.” Roger growled.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said with a giggle. “Just make me a sandwich please. Put the cream filling where you want it.”

Evan stopped fucking me, making me open my eyes and saw Roger staring at me in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“You guys are going to marry me right?” I asked.

Roger smiled and walked closer to me as Evan started to fuck me again, making me close my eyes. A second later, Roger pushed into me as I moaned from the feeling of being filled up in both holes, making me lose my senses as he started to fuck me, then become limp.

“Brother she slipping.” Evan yelped, making Roger wrap his arms around us as he fucked faster.

“Take her to the room.” Roger said. “I can’t lock my fingers.”

The water shut off, then they moved to the room. Once they pulled out of me I opened my eyes.

“We aren’t done.” Roger said with a laugh. “She lost her senses if she looks confused."

I smiled as Roger got on the bed, then he reached out to me, making me climb onto him, then pushed him in me again as Evan got on me. Once they both were in me and fucking, I lost my senses again, making Roger laugh.

“She is gone brother, fuck at will.” Roger said, then they both started to fuck at their speed, making my breaths become audible through my mouth.

Roger grabbed my face, making me opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with a red love filled face, then he start to French kiss me.

“She can’t even kiss me back.” He said with a giggle, then he started to suck my tongue.

“Damn it brother, you made me lose concentration.” Evan moaned as he came deep in me and pulled out. “Sorry, I need to reload.”

Roger flipped me over and started to fuck me faster as I slowly came to my senses from not having both holes being fucked anymore. Once I was back, I looked at Evan and saw him standing next to my head stroking his cock with my necklace in his other hand.

“She wants to drink you now that she’s back.” Roger said, making me smile, then Evan got on my face as he placed the necklace around me.

“Wait did you wash that off?” Roger yelped. “Don’t make her sick.”

“I did.” Evan said as I opened my mouth, then he put his cock in my mouth.

“Be gentle.” Roger said as I rolled my eyes as he was getting on my nerves with the over protectiveness, making Evan giggle.

“She just thought shut up and fuck me harder.” Evan said as I started to suck him.

I stared at him in disbelief as he was right, making him laugh.

“Sorry, I won't read your thoughts again if you don't like it.” HE said as he started to push his cock into the back of my throat as he stared at my face as if he was asking permission.

I nodded, making him smile and pushed his cock down my throat. I closed my eyes to focus on control as he started to fuck my throat, then gave me some air, making me gasp for it.

“Are you deepthroating her.” Roger yelped.

“Shut up and fuck me harder Roger.” I said, making the necklace do its job, then Roger giggled.

“Continue please Evan.” I said, making him smile and he started to deep throat me again, then gave me air every ten seconds.

Roger started to moan and grunt, just as Evan gave me air.

“Cum in me and fuck your brother in the ass after you take a breather.” I said. “Then do as he says when you are about to cum again.”

Evan giggle as he pushed deep in me, then pulled out of me.

“You get on your back.” I said with caution since I was going against my word.

“Don’t worry, I don't care anymore.” Evan said as he got on the bed. “I’m enjoying this magic or whatever that is.”

“Good.” I said with a smile. “I’m calling it my sex amulet since that all I’m going to use it for.”

Once I was over him, I started to suck him like in one of my fantasies.

“Oh damn, that feel so much better than deepthroating.” Evan moaned, then he bucked his hips back and forth, just before cumming in my mouth, making me close my eyes and sucked him dry. Once I got off him Roger got on the bed and flipped him over, making me worry as I saw his nervousness.

“Brother stop being nervous, I want this.” Evan said, making me look at him and saw him staring at me.

“Do you want this?” I asked, making Roger look at me as he lined himself up, then he nodded as he look forward.

“Take control of your body.” I said as Evan looked back with frustration just as his brother penetrated him, making him moan.

“Oh god that feels so warm.” Evan moaned, making me giggle. “Get under me please. I want to fuck your pussy this time.”

Evan push his ass up, making his brother hang on him as he giggle, then he continued to fuck him as I got under him. Once in position, I grabbed his cock and lined it up.

“Push in and fuck me until you cum.” I said, making him do as I say.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Evan moaned and sound completely out of it now, making Roger smile and get into it.

A minute later, I felt my climax approaching.

“Fuck me faster.” I moaned.

“Thank you, I was getting tired on my own.” Evan moaned, just as I came, then he came into me a second later. “Oh shit, what a feeling. You guys need to cum in sync more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
